Just Another Day at St Vladimir's
by JJayGurl
Summary: Just another day at St. Vladimir's Academy with Dimitri and Rose, supported by Christian's mouth, and just a touch of Lissa and Adrian.  One-shot.


A fair warning, there's not much of a plot. This is my first published fic, and really just something that was floating around in my head.

Nevertheless, enjoy!

* * *

"I'll be driving us there tomorrow."

"Driving huh? Do you even own a driving license?"

He sighed, "Rose, of course I do".

"Show me."

"What?"

"I don't believe you. If you do have one, prove it."

They were walking back from afternoon practices, hair dripping wet after their showers, necessary after a whole day of training. With classes having ended long ago, and dinner about to start, students were just emerging from their dorms.

"Don't think I'm falling for that, but since I'm feeling generous today, here-", he produced a plastic card from his wallet and held it a foot away from Rose's eyes.

Rose moved to grab it, but Dimitri moved his hand away just as quickly. He quirked his eyebrow, amused. "I know you better than that, remember?"

"Whatever. It's all Russian, how can anyone read it?"

"You don't really need to, the seal is enough."

"How's that supposed to help the police? For all they know, it could be saying that you're mentally ill or something."

"Luckily, they don't give licenses to the mentally ill."

"Really? I wonder how Adrian got his then."

"Must be a glitch in the American system", he mused.

"Hey! You can't steal my racial jokes! But since you're breaking all the rules now, you're going to let me drive a bit, right?"

" Let me see…. No."

"Oh come on Comrade, I can drive real great. I can get us, where ever we're going, in half the time you can."

"With a detour to the emergency room?"

She glared at him, "No, with a detour to the immigration department. I'm sure they'll be wanting to check your visa. And hopefully, they'll have to detain you for a little while. Just a month or so. I'll be able to catch up on some much-beloved bed time."

"Besides the fact that my work visa is still good for a few more years, is this your way of saying you need extra beauty sleep?"

"Hey! I'm plenty gorgeous! Just ask any male in this building, well apart from Stan, and they'll tell you I'm the mistress of their dreams", She pronounced, releasing her man-eating smile on him.

Dimitri shook his head, exasperated. "Rose, I swear, sometimes I feel every day with you is my own personal trial."

"Hey now, isn't that too harsh? I'm sure the trials aren't _that _hard. Even Russian ones", she grinned.

"Can you believe that Dimitri just compared me to the trials", she shot at Christian as he and Lissa joined them.

"They aren't that difficult are they?"

"See that Coach?"she smirked at him, but Dimitri, who was shaking his head, didn't bother replying. She took on a thoughtful expression, "I wonder how different the Russian trials are from ours…"

"I don't know about different, but they look like a bitch", Christian put in.

Even Dimitri looked up in surprise.

"When have you seen a Russian Guardian trial?" The question came out before Rose had even thought of the words in her head.

"I went on a vacation to Russia with my parents when I was a kid."

Rose recovered quickly, "Oh, you mean when they were spying on the guardians to find out ways to defeat them?"

Dimitri reproved her, "Rose-"

"Yeah that's right. How do you think they avoided them for so on long?"

"Oh sorry, I just thought they naturally bring out aversion in people around them, just like you do.

Lissa eyed the blinking Dimitri understandingly. "Don't worry about it, it's just how they say 'I love you' to each other."

"Woah!", Rose and Christian burst out together. "It's more like, 'I hate to breathe the same air as you, so please stop bothering me and leave", Rose looked down on Christian disgusted.

Christian considered Rose's expression for a moment, and then changed track. "Come on now Rose, you know we're bests friends forever. I hope you haven't forgotten braiding each others hair and singing along to Britney Spear's 'Baby Hit Me One More Time' last night?"

Dimitri was walking along beside them, silent, but even he turned around when Lissa said, "Actually, I think it's 'Hit Me Baby One More Time'."

Rose stared at her in the resulting silence, mouth open. "Ok, you are officially no longer my best friend."

Lissa flushed, and turned to Christian for support, but he only asked, "How the _hell _do you know that?"

"Natalie listens to it", she said, still looking embarrassed.

Rose shook her head, "That girl has no life." Then reaching the dining room, she cried, "Oh finally, food! I'm starving!"

Ignoring Christian's "Aren't you always?", she turned to smile at Dimitri.

"Well hello there my little dhampir", Adrian interrupted from his seat at the table. "I must say, you look absolutely ravishing. I only wish the food looked as scrumptious as you do."

Dimitri appraised him impassively, then turned back to Rose. "I'll see you tomorrow Rose. _Don't _be late. Goodbye Princess, Lord Ozera, Lord Ivashkov."

"Ciao Comrade", Rose added to the others' goodbyes, and took her seat at the table, sighing happily.

* * *

Any reviews, no matter how critical or praiseful, are so very welcome. So please, go ahead...


End file.
